


Грамота

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Gen, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Цикл из трех работ.1. У маленького Кристоффа со счётом проблем нет. Но с чтением...2. Семилетней Анне наскучили сказки.3. Эльзе десять, и её готовят к трону.





	Грамота

**Азбука**

В дрожащем пламени свечи и буквы дрожали. Кристофф впивался взглядом в закорючки на засаленной бумаге.

Первая буква — О. Как колечки лука в похлёбке, которым иногда угощала его фру Холен. Похлёбка была наваристой и горячей, с кусочками рыбы и ароматным паром.

Вторая буква — Д. Как друг. У Кристоффа были друзья. Свен, например, вымахавший за этот год на добрых две головы. Фру Холен опять же. Тролли. Жаль только, что никто не верил в их существование.

Третья — Н. Как слово «нет». Пожалуй, он слышал это слово чаще, чем своё имя. «Нет, Кристофф, не трожь чужое». «Неправильно. Нет. Переделывай». «Нет! Что ж ты творишь, мелкий засра...» В общем, слово знакомое.

Четвёртая — А. Ну, это совсем легко. Хорошая буква, нужная. Без неё не вытащили бы их со Свеном из того оврага. И пусть отрабатывали потом целый день задаром — руки-ноги целы, голова на месте. С остальным они уж как-нибудь справятся.

Пятая... А что там в начале было?

 

**Что-то новенькое**

Анна листала книги со сказками, одну за другой. Водила пальцем по ярким картинкам — вот прекрасная принцесса с длинными-длинными волосами, дракон её охраняет, а рыцарь спасает. Вот медведь над лисом шутит, русалка в море плавает. И тролли тут как тут, круглые, словно камешки.

Анна знала эти сказки наизусть. Картинки тоже знала — и с удовольствием бы дорисовала кое-какие детали, если бы не жуткая новая гувернантка. Старая вон выдала её маме и глазом не моргнула, а эта ещё и отругает.

Скучно.

Пойти, что ли, погулять?

Петляя по коридорам и залам, Анна вдруг заметила нечто необычное. Тоненькая книжица, лежащая на диване, будто позабытая кем-то.

Анна подлетела ближе и рассмотрела находку, не решаясь прикоснуться. На обложке ни узора, лишь название.

— Тайное рандеву, — прочла она шёпотом.

Непонятно, что за рандеву такое, но раз тайное — значит интересно.

Анна открыла первую страницу и углубилась в чтение.

 

**Учение**

«Король Эренделла Карл IV за четверть века правления прослыл мудрым реформатором...»

Эльза старательно вчитывалась в строки, сидя за письменным столом и скрестив руки на коленях.

Эльза старалась, но смысл прочитанного ускользал, а глаза застилали слёзы.

Неделю назад она снова причинила вред человеку.

Фрекен Берге была требовательной и строгой, никогда не давала поблажек и отчитывала за ошибки в заданиях. Она очень много знала — Эльзе так нравилось слушать её. Будь то арифметика или старые поэмы, фрекен Берге могла объяснить всё так, что сразу становилось понятно даже самое сложное.

А ещё она не боялась.

Эльза сжала кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Слезы покатились по щекам, всё медленней и медленней, пока не застыли окончательно. Страницы учебника покрылись ледяной коркой, а вслед за ними и стол, и стены.

Эльза плохая. Она так и не выполнила последнее задание фрекен Берге.

Эльза чудовище.


End file.
